Serena in Wonderland
by Willow Morrison
Summary: Serena was just your average 18 year old in love with the TV show "Supernatural." What happens when she enters the world of supernatural and meets the characters? maybe Dean/OC or Sam/OC not really sure A/N: This is my frist fanfic ever so sorry if the summary sucks, not really good at them. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing for Supernatural, only my OC and my imagination.**

Chapter One

**Third POV**

On October 31, 2012, Serena wasn't expecting to be woke up in the morning at an ungodly time because her little Pomeranian dog named, Fizzgig. He woke her up 3:00 am because he sensed something outside her door. "Fizzgig, shut up" Serena said groggily. No matter what she said to Fizzgig, he wouldn't stop. So, she got out of bed to investigate the problem. On her way to the door, she slips on an article of clothing and hit her head on the corner of the dresser causing her to lose consciousness.

Meanwhile…

Dean and Sam were driving to the motel from checking up on Pam, a psych who had her eyes burned out. As soon as they got out of the car a blinding white light appeared in the middle of the parking lot. It seemed to be radiating from nowhere. Dean looked over to Sam who shrugged his shoulders with awe. The light was getting relatively brighter with each passing second, to the point where the brothers had to cover their eyes from the intensity. As the light got brighter, a high-pitched ringing sound seemed to be coming from the light. "Dean!" Sam yelled, over the sound. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know!" Dean yelled, back. "Wait till it's gone so we can look," As if by magic, the light and sound stopped. Dean and Sam looked up to see what they could find, and was stunned by what they saw.

"Dean…is that…?" Sam couldn't even finish his sentence.

"It's a girl," Dean whispered, awestruck.

"And a dog?" Sam asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

"What the hell?" Dean said, stepping closer to the body lying in the middle of the lot. She looked to be in her early twenties, long brown hair, a petite body, roughly 5'2". She was curled up in the fetal position with an arm around a Pomeranian with golden fur and looked to be just asleep.

Dean bent down to shake her shoulder. "Hey," He whispered. No response. "Hello?" He shook her shoulder harder. She awoke with a start and jolted upright, sending Dean on his butt. She looked at him momentarily, looking completely disoriented, until her eyes widened tremendously and a startled gasp escaped from her plump soft pink lips.

"Ohmygod," It all came out in a jumble. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled even louder, scooting farther away. The dog went in a protective stance in front her and growled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Dean held is palms up and took a few steps back. "Calm down and call off your dog, we're just trying to help you," at that moment Sam stood beside Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you 2lazy2login!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing for Supernatural, only my OC and my imagination.**

Chapter Two

**Serena's POV**

"You-you're Jensen Ackles and you-you're Jared Padelecki " I stuttered.

"Look Lady, I don't know who they are but we're not them. Our names are Sam and Dean Winchester" Jensen said and took a step forward but he stepped back when Fizzgig growled at him. "Can you seriously call off your dog." he added, raising his voice a bit.

"Fizzgig, come here" I call him and bent down one knee checking to see if he was okay. "Fizzgig?" Sam questioned. I looked up at him "Yes, Fizzgig, I wanted my dog's name to be one in a million and it is." I smiled at the last and turned to my dog and kissed him on the head. He licked my check in return. I just remember that Jensen ask that they aren't who I think they are.

"If you're not Jared and Jensen, who are you," I raised my hand before they could speak, "Please, whatever you don't tell you Sam and Dean Winchester." I visually saw them both tense up. I immediately took a step back.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked incredulous and Dean he just tensed right up and it looked like if I made any sudden movement I'd regret it. So I, closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. When I open they were still there. It must have been a while because Dean spoke up and he had his gun out, "My brother asked you a question, how do you know who we are?"

I immediately put up my hands in surrender and shout frantically with my eyes shut "The names Sam and Dean Winchester are characters on a T.V. show that I watch frequently." I peeked through my eye lids and I notice that they glanced at each other.

And just like that a really random thought came out of my head and out of my mouth before I could do anything, "Oh my God, I think I'm dreaming … or I'm dead!" That caused the two figments of my imagination to look at me with very weird looks. "What? It the only rational explain that I can come up with at the present moment that would involve you two." My eyes drifted to the car behind them and that's when I saw the most amazing thing in my life, the jet black 1967 Chevy Impala. I stopped all of my movement which made Dean and Sam to follow my gaze "OH My GOD! The Impala!" Dean lowered his gun slightly and the corner of his mouth turned up a little.


End file.
